Stand Tough
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. Brett sends a Private email to Mason, asking him out. When Mason rejects him, Brett dates Corey instead. A Month later Mason corners the angry Were, to explain himself. But will Brett literally rip Mason's head off?


**A/N:** Title Taken from Point Break's song "Stand Tough"

* * *

 **A/N:** Strong language.

* * *

Talbot stared at the screen. He used a Laptop instead of his phone. He zoomed in on every word. It had to be short. It had to be straight to the point, but not ruthless. Friendly but not Gooey. Sweet, but not corny, uncomfortable Sickly sweet. Brett was none of those things. He could make this work. Over an hour later he'd gotten a few rough copies. He wanted some else to see it.

But he couldn't take this to his pack. If Mason said no, he'd never hear the end of it. He re-did, and changed, and edited the email until there was a small wave of finality stroking his chest. He read it again with his fingers crossed for luck.

* * *

This was the Email that would change Brett Talbot's Dating life...

* * *

"Hello Mason, how are you?

I'm sending you this email to tell you something, that I've had on my mind for a while.

When you first saw me on the field. Those feelings you felt for me while I was playing...

I felt those feelings too. I've been feeling them ever since.

 _ **I like you**_

I've put this in Bold and Italics so that you can understand the deeper context.

If you would like to respond positively, could you meet me at the Burton film Hall at Eleven this Saturday?

From Brett.

* * *

He thought about Kisses, but it was too much. Briefly checking for spelling mistakes he took a deep breath and pressed "send" The waiting was tensely painful. To make it worse he didn't even have Lacrosse practise to fall back on. He talked about it with his friends. But he used a feminine Example.

"Dude just send her a message back" Adam said.

"Nah man that's too desperate" Chad said wiping chilli sauce from his chin.

* * *

His friends were giving him different advice. He thought he should just leave it and wait it out. But it didn't stop him from checking his phone every five Minutes. He finally got an answer at Soccer practice. He'd only kicked the ball a couple of times before his phone started to vibrate.

He took it out so fast he almost threw it in the grass. It was his soon to be New Boyfriend.

 **"Hi Brett. How are you? Got your email. Thanks. I can't make it I'm sorry. We're still cool.**

* * *

Brett didn't answer and went after the ball in a hurry trying to hide his disappointment. It didn't stop him from going to the Burton Hall on Saturday. He waited in the car at first. Then he thought that Mason could be outside at first. Then he went in just to check. He watched the Medusa Touch Screening, not paying attention to the pack of Women that were deliberately sitting around him trying to make conversation. He fakely smiled and kept himself to himself.

Mason didn't show up.

* * *

The next day happened to be Lacrosse Practise day. Brett woke up nervous. A feeling he wasn't used to. He was never really nervous, unless it was the normal life or death save the world **Drama.** He got changed for the game, said Hello to Liam and got a quiet grunt in return.

He didn't want to look out for him. It just so happened that Mason was the first thing, Well, the first person that he saw on the bleachers writing things down. Brett turned away, trying to force himself to focus on the game but he couldn't. He missed the ball, he couldn't defend, everytime the ball was within his reach, he couldn't get it.

Just like Mason.

* * *

When the game ended he took his helmet off rougly. He walked past Mason slowly, heaving in his scent.

"Good Game Brett!" Mason cheered.

Brett stared at him silently and stomped away angrily.

Brett went into the changing room and took his Lacrosse Jersey off. Mason was talking to him like nothing had happened. The anger was boiling inside him, almost making his claws come out.

* * *

"Hey are you okay?" Corey Bryant asked.

"Better...now you're here" Brett said.

He grabbed Corey and slid his hands arm him and kissed him on the mouth. Corey stepped away from him dazed. Brett turned away and started getting changed as the rest of his team came in. He got changed and left, smelling Corey eagerly following him.

"Hey Handsome...so umm...do you like me?" Corey asked happily when he finally caught up with him.

* * *

The excitement was bouncing off Corey like fireworks, Brett decided to take full advantage of it. Even though compared to Mason, Corey was...

"I'll be at Sinema later if you wanna hang out" Brett said.

Corey didn't need to be told twice, and from then on Brett and Corey were official. Brett didn't need an easy fuck. The Sex wasn't important. Brett would hang out with Corey on the bleachers in the morning. He'd treat take Corey out the Movies or take him hiking and Mountain Biking, so that Corey could tell his friends.

* * *

Brett would take Corey out to meet Celebrities, they'd take pictures and post them all over Twitter and Facebook. But the most important thing to Brett was the affection that he showed at **Beacon Hill High school**. Corey talked about seeing him at Devenford, but Brett didn't want him there.

Every time Brett was at Beacon Hill with Corey, it was PDA time.

PDA meant Public Displays of Affection All day. Especially in front of Mason.

* * *

Corey could be in the lunch hall talking to Mason and Brett would come along and whisper something in Corey's ear before making him laugh and pulling him away. Brett would come along to a Mason and Corey study time session in the library. He'd sit right next to Corey, running his hand over Corey's legs.

Getting him to make Sounds that **weren't** suitable for a Library.

* * *

A month later, Brett had just finished at game. He'd look and Wink and Corey, who was next to Mason. He walked over to his Boyfriend to give him an after practise kiss. Corey thought it was going to be a hug and held out him arms. And Brett responded by winking at Mason before giving Corey the longest sloppiest kiss that he could muster.

He knew Mason was watching, well, everyone was. He grabbed Corey's shirt and buried his mouth into his, sliding his hand down Corey's back. Brett pulled away as Corey moaned then, he slapped the Chimera's ass.

"I'll see you in a sec" Brett said to Corey.

* * *

He entered the school and made his way down the corridor but turned around when he smelt a famaliar smell.

"Make this quick, I've got a Boyfriend to pleasure"

"Brett I **need** to talk to you" Mason said.

* * *

Brett turned around. Mason spoke softly, but he looked determined. After the Embarrassing email, Brett had wanted to avoid Mason one on one. As the shorter Teen moved closer to him, he started to remember why.

"It's just...Just a Quick chat"

"No" Brett said sternly.

* * *

He began walking until Mason ran in front of him.

"Do you really have to turn my Break time's into Were-Chimera Porn?"

" **Why**? Do you want a Starring Role?" Brett asked.

"Can we do this somewhere else?" Mason asked.

Before Brett knew it, he was being dragged into spotless fresh Huge Disabled Toilets. The usual ones smelled awful. He was surprised that Beacon Hill kept these toilets looking tidy.

* * *

"Wow, remind me to pretend to be disabled in future"

"Brett just use them. I come in here all the time"

" **Who with**?" Brett snapped.

He saw that Mason frowned and rubbed his fore-head. Brett ran his hand over his hair as Mason leaned against the wall. As big as the Toilet was, Brett knew it was going to get really small very quickly.

* * *

"Brett First off. We're still friends. And I wanted to say, thanks for the email. I was totally flattered by it"

"Bull-shit" Brett Bellowed.

"I was! Now you've found Corey. He's cute, he's a pretty Boy, and you make a sexy couple. But Brett come on. You've got your tongue down his throat every five seconds. Could you tone it down a little?" Mason asked putting his hand in his beige jacket.

* * *

"I consider it. If you tell me, why you said no. Why didn't you meet me? Was the Burton hall not good enough for you?"

"What you really want to know is if your not good enough for me" Mason said.

That comment Burned Brett like a Cigarette to the stomach. Because it was brutal. Because it gave Mason the upper hand, and because it **was true**.

* * *

He gritted his teeth as Mason leaned over and grabbed his hand.

"I'm happy for you and Corey"

" **Yeah right"**

"Really. But I should tell you why I said no. I owe you that" Mason said.

"You owe me a lot of things. Including a Refund on my Burton Hall Ticket"

"I said I couldn't meet you, why did you show up?" Mason asked.

* * *

"I thought you might have changed your mind. Well... Stranger things have happened" Brett said.

He fiddled with his Trousers while Mason gave his hand a comforting Squeeze. Brett saw the window to the right, but couldn't be bothered to open it. One because he was waiting and Two because he didn't want to lose Mason's scent just yet. His phone was vibrating. He text Corey back saying that he was in a meeting.

"Brett I don't want you to laugh. Because I didn't say no because you're a Were. Or because of you look like a Model. Or because sometimes you're a sarcastic Ass-hole" Mason said.

* * *

"Mason, as **charming** as you are, can I hear a reason float out your lips? A Valid one?" Brett asked.

"Fine, the reason I said no, the only reason I refused...was Because of the Height Difference" Mason said.

Brett sniggered and felt back against the radiator. He walked over to Mason. He took Mason's arm's and drapped them over his shoulders.

* * *

"That's it?" Brett asked.

"This isn't funny!" Mason shouted smiling.,

"The hell it's not! Mason if you weren't so cute I'd..."

* * *

"Brett you're freaking huge. You're this Solid Were, Hulk looming over me all Beefy and Muscular. You're taller than Shazam, Aquaman, Super-man, The flash, and Batman too. I'd feel like you were my personal Body-guard"

"In Beacon Hills, that's kind of the point"

"Not it isn't. I don't wanna be the short powerless, weak ass "Girl" in the relationship. I wanna solve crime and defend myself and protect my Friends. I wanna **protect you** " Mason said.

* * *

Note One, never say " **Weak ass Girl** " in front of my Sister. She'll kick your ass. Note Two, you can protect yourself, you can run around with you Little McCall Pack and save the day. You can just do it by my side" Brett said.

"This is so Embarrasing"

"What else is there?" Brett asked.,

"Brett we'll just look awkward together" Mason groaned.

* * *

"Look...Every Girl Guy, person, other Being that I've ever dated has been shorter than me. I'm Six Foot Five. I just...can believe this is the reason that Stopped you"

He reached for Mason, but the kid sank into the wall.

"I'm a Midget you know? If we're walking down the street hand in hand after a date. I mean how are we supposed to kiss?" Mason said asked.

"Pretty much like **this**..."

* * *

Brett sidled up to Mason. He leaned down and tilted the other Teenager's head up. To his relief Mason stood up straight. Brett leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. He'd always imagined that kissing Mason for the first time would be fast, hormonal and urgent, but he paced himself. He pulled away and gripped his phone through his pocket.

"Brett, when you lean down to kiss people are you worried about back problem's and stuff?"

"Mason if I ever do get Back issues can you massage my Back **daily**?" Brett asked.

"Sure"

"Great because now you rub my Lumbar Vertebrae, and warm your hand's first" Brett joked.

"Very funny"

* * *

Brett grunted and put his hand on the Radiator. He let it stay there until his skin was blotchy and red. The pain was fleeting and he was sure that he'd could get Mason to kiss it better later.

"I still want to meet you at the Burton" Brett told him.

"You...you still wanna date me?" Mason asked surprised.

* * *

"No I'm gonna drive you to a Cinema Hall to clean the windows. Of course I'd like to accompany you on this endeavour. If...If you're still interested" Brett wavered.

"What about Corey?" Mason asked,

"He's **not** your problem"

"He's my friend" Mason stated.

* * *

"I'll be kind, I'll have tact. **Don't worry** " Brett said.

He put his arm around Mason and brought him to his chest. His kissed Mason's fore-head. Mason put his hand on Brett's hip.

"You think I'm a dumb-ass don't you" Mason asked.

* * *

Brett shrugged calmly.

"I think you insist on worrying about the Little things" He said.

"And the big stuff Talbot,...Someone has to" Mason said in his shoulder.

"I'll worry about the shorter things, **like you** , and...Well maybe you can worry more about what you'll be wearing on our first date?" Brett asked.

Mason Nodded in excitement.


End file.
